


Christmas Surprise

by neopuff



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While exchanging Secret Santa gifts, Raven reveals something to Robin that would probably shock him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was a tumblr post, and there's a comic that kind of...prefaces the fic. here's a link: http://neopuff.tumblr.com/post/105887640822/merry-christmas-jennapriz-please-click-the

Raven smirked as Robin tried to tug the sweater off - clearly struggling along the way.

“Forget the camera, Dude,” Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. “We gotta call Star and tell her how hilarious he looks!”

Cyborg laughed. “Yeah! And we can ask her how she’s doing back on Tamaran. It’s been like a week since she left - how long does it take to appoint a new ruler?”

“Man,” Beast Boy hopped onto Cyborg’s back. “Maybe some Christmas cheer will make it easier for her to pick.”

Raven looked on as Cyborg and Beast Boy bolted out of the common room and towards what she assumed was Cyborg’s room - best computers and best communication systems in the Tower. With everyone else gone, she slowly walked towards Robin, who’d finally removed the sweater and was holding the garment in front of him.

“I’m glad you like it,” she said with a smile.

Robin threw it over his shoulder. “It’s really nice, but…a sweater is very unlike you. I…don’t really know what I expected, but it definitely wasn’t that.”

“Oh, that wasn’t your real present,” she said. “I also got you…this.” Slowly, Raven held out a gem to him; it looked incredibly similar to the ones she wore on her belt.

He took it and inspected it warily. “What’s this?”

“I…have a confession to make,” she said suddenly.

Robin didn’t respond, rather he moved his attention back to the girl in front of him.

“Ever since your Slade incident last month, well,” she coughed to clear her throat. “…ever since I invaded your mind…”

“…I’m not mad about that, Raven,” Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just…ever since then, I’ve been able to see your dreams. Or more…I’ve been stuck inside your dreams when we’re asleep at the same time.”

“…say what?”

Raven blushed. “I…I know I should’ve told you sooner, but I wasn’t one hundred percent sure of what was going on until your dream from…um, from last Friday.”

Robin blinked repeatedly as he tried to think back. Last Friday? Last Friday he remembered having a really, really nice dream. Starfire was in it. So was Barbara. And so was Raven - this definitely explained her unexpected guest appearance. Not that he was _complaining,_ but…oh.

And as Robin realized exactly what that meant, his face turned red and he started to sweat. “Uh, um. Raven, I, um. I’m so sorry, I-uh, it’s not-…um…”

She shook her head. “It’s not important, I’ve gotten past the initial trauma. What is important is that this gem-” She put her hands on top of the present still laying in his hand. “is a way to improve this current…situation. For the both of us.”

Robin nodded and gripped it. “How?”

“Just…keep it near you. It will sense when you fall asleep, and it will prevent me from unintentionally entering your dreams. Like…like a blockade on your subconscious.” Raven shook her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this earlier. We just never seemed to get a moment alone and I didn’t want anyone else to know…”

“Thank you,” Robin said with a smile. “for telling me about that. And for keeping all the secrets you probably found out when you went in my head.”

Raven tugged a piece of hair behind her ear and smirked. “Batman’s secret identity is pretty hard to hold in. But I manage.”

Robin’s face turned red again. “Y-you’re kidding, right? I-I mean, I’m sure you know it, but…but you won’t tell anyone, right?”

Her eyes widened and she put her hands up. “Of course! Don’t worry. Everyone has secrets; they’re not all meant to be shared. If you want to tell him that I know, that’s fine. I don’t want anyone to be uncomfortable because of my powers.”

Having calmed down, Robin looked down at the gem again and clutched it tightly in his hand before putting it in one of his belt pockets. “Thanks again, Raven,” he said before walking a bit closer to her and giving her a small peck on the forehead. “and Merry Christmas.”

Raven put a hand to her face and she watched Robin walk out of the room. “…Merry Christmas, Robin.”


End file.
